


Why do We Sound Like a Spy Group

by fatedfeathers



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: Tolmadge has started group The Culper RingTolmadge had added Gaythan, Stongerthanyou, honest.abe, baeleb, Rob, and HailMary to group The Culper Ring





	1. I Can't Beilive You

**Author's Note:**

> Tolmadge- Ben Tallmadge  
> Gaythan- Nathan Hale  
> Strongerthanyou- Anna Strong  
> honest.abe- Abe Woodhull  
> baeleb- Caleb Brewster  
> Rob- Robert Townsend  
> HailMary- Mary Woodhull

Tolmadge _has started group_ **The Culper Ring**

Tolmadge _had added_ Gaythan _,_ Stongerthanyou _,_ honest.abe _,_ baeleb _,_ Rob _, and_ HailMary _to group_ **The Culper Ring**

 

Strongerthanyou: why do we sound like a spy group Ben

honest.abe: why not anna

honest.abe: spies are pretty cool

honest.abe: what if we were spies

Strongerthanyou: Abe you can’t lie for shit you’d make a horrible spy

Tolmadge: Anna’s right

Gaythan: rt

baeleb: yup

honest.abe: i feel attacked

honest.abe: at least rob and mary beilive in me

honest.abe: right @Rob @HailMary

HailMary: beilive

baeleb: beilive

Gaythan: tag yourself im beilive

honest.abe: fuck you nate

Gaythan: no thanks that’s @Tolmadge ’s job

Tolmadge: N A T H A N

Gaythan: ;;; ))))))

baeleb: oh my god

honest.abe: i cant beilive you

Gaythan: beilive

Gaythan: again

 

honest.abe _has left group_ **The Culper Ring**

HailMary _added_ honest.abe _to group_ **The Culper Ring**

 

honest.abe: i trusted you mary

HailMary: you misplaced your trust Abraham

baeleb: when are you going to learn not to trust a pretty face Woody?

HailMary: you're next Caleb

Strongerthanyou: watch yourself brewster

baeleb: IT WAS A COMPLEMENT

Tolmadge: You're digging your hole deeper Caleb

baeleb: it was literally a complement to all of you

baeleb: i mean

baeleb: except Woody

baeleb: whatever i give up

honest.abe: wow

Gaythan: that was impressive


	2. It's Better Than Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaythan: i've been paying very close attention
> 
> Strongerthanyou: @Gaythan staring at your boyfriend in gym clothes doesnt count as paying attention in class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolmadge- Ben Tallmadge  
> Gaythan- Nathan Hale  
> Strongerthanyou- Anna Strong  
> honest.abe- Abe Woodhull  
> Rob- Robert Townsend  
> baeleb- Caleb Brewster  
> HailMary- Mary Woodhull

Strongerthanyou  _ sent a private message to _ baeleb

 

Strongerthanyou: your bi is showing caleb

baeleb: shut up Anna

  
  


_Group_ **The Culper Ring**

 

HailMary: this chat has been silent for too long

HailMary: there’s no way you've all been paying attention in class this long

HailMary: except @Tolmadge and @Rob

Gaythan: i resent that

Gaythan: i've been paying very close attention

Strongerthanyou: @Gaythan staring at your boyfriend in gym clothes doesnt count as paying attention in class

Gaythan: ;;; ))))))

baeleb: @Strongerthanyou like you wouldnt stare

Tolmadge: I

FuckingCabbages: Is this why my phone kept buzzing in class

FuckingCabbages: Wait

FuckingCabbages: Who changed my name

FuckingCabbages: Abe what did you do

I'mCabbages: wasnt me

I’mCabbages: wait wtf

Strongerthanyou: called it

HailMary: that's why it wasn't tagging you when I said @Rob isn't it

FuckingCabbages: How do you change your username

Gaythan: no one tell him

I’mCabbages: nate did you do this

Gaythan: no

I’mCabbages: caleb

baeleb: wasnt me

FuckingCabbages: @Tolmadge How do you change your username

Gaythan: Ben’s at sport

 

I’mCabbages _ has changed name to _ honest.abe

 

FuckingCabbages: Abraham Woodhull tell me how to change my username

honest.abe: or what

  
  


FuckingCabbages  _ sent a private message to _ honest.abe

 

FuckingCabbages: Or you don't get to come over while my dad's away this weekend

honest.abe: shit

  
  


_ Group  _ **The Culper Ring**

 

FuckingCabbages _ has changed name to _ townSendHelp

 

townSendHelp: … It's better than nothing

honest.abe: youre welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end.
> 
> I couldn't think of a username for Rob. It will change and he will talk. Promise. :)


End file.
